I need you now
by nciscsinyluver
Summary: Lyrics to I need you now by Lady Antebellum. Jen and Gibbs take a trip back down memory lane and wonders what could have been please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Need You Now Lyrics

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind  
For me it happens all the time

Director Jennifer Shepherd sat in her office at her house with a glass of bourbon, but she wasn't doing any paper work. While looking for some papers she found an old photo album and flipped it open to a random page and a past life came back to her, of wild and free love and a life that she still doesn't regret.  
_She is in Pairs with Leroy Jethro Gibbs her trainer and lover. They are walking around Paris with nothing to do. They are done with their ops and are not leaving tell the next morning. She sees the __Eiffel__ Tower and asks a lady next to them to take a photo of them kissing under the Tower. When they had gotten them developed they wrote on the back of the photo "We will always have Paris, Amor Vincit Omna" "Love conquers all"_

Shakeing herself from her thoughts she pours anther drink and wonders what would of happened if she had stayed and not ran away.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

She thought about reachin for a phone to call her past lover but decided not to. Not knowing what was happing across town in the basement of a man's house.


	2. Gibbs thoughts and ending

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
To me it happens all the time

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat in his basement looking at photos from a life he missed. There were ones of Kelly and Shannon who were taken from him to soon while he was fighting in Desert Storm. There were ones of when he was in Paris with Jen who was his trainee and lover. There was one that he remembers from the day it happened and still causes him to smile now almost 10 years later.

_They were walking around Paris their ops was done and they were leaving in the morning. Jen saw the Effile Tower and wanted a photo of the two of them under it. He saw her ask a lady to take a photo of them. They stood next to each other then he had leaned down and gave her a kiss right there on the lips. _

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

He grabbed the bourbon that was right next to the paint peelers in his cabinet. He missed her in his life even though she is here with him but not how he wants her to be. He remembers what she told him when she became the Director" There will be no off the job relationship" but that doesn't mean he can't try at least.

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now

Ooo, baby, I need you now

He picked up his cell phone and hit number one for Jen. "Hey Jen…can you come over please, I need to talk to you… ok I'll see you in about 5 min." Five minutes later Jen walked in to his house and straight down to the basement were she knew he would be at. She grabbed a beer from bucket that had a couple of more beers in there with some ice.

"Hey what's up??" Jen asked Gibbs who was sanding part of the boat he was building.

"I can't keep living this lie anymore."

"What lie??"

"The one that says that I'm not in love with you." He said.

"You know what I told you when I became director, 'There will be no off the job relationship' between us."

"Yeah, but do you remember when we would break the rules?"

"Yes I do. But I have reputation to up hold. I can't be seen as having a romantic relationship with one of my workers."

"Why don't you try??" He said as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. As they broke it off because of the lack of oxygen she didn't know what to say so she quickly reclaimed his lips that she had been dreaming of since she left him.

A/N whatcha think?? Please review.


End file.
